


Second-hand

by strawberrysayso



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Moving In Together, Sharing Clothes, a little angsty, zuke is a sweet heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysayso/pseuds/strawberrysayso
Summary: Zuke always lets you take home any thing of his that you put on just because you look so good wearing it. But now he's running out of clothes.(inspired by prompt from Tumblr User kogami's OTP Prompt Generator)
Relationships: Zuke (No Straight Roads)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Second-hand

Zuke's wardrobe consisted of well worn t-shirts at their last end, patterned bell bottoms that clashed with everything else, and a few nice dress shirts and pants for formal events like when he used to go to Uncle’s parties for one of his auntie’s snowball cookies. He could admit it: he wasn’t really “fashion coordinated” and honestly didn’t care to be when he didn’t have to. There was an art to how clothes worked to make or break an appearance. Different clothes made the appearance better or worse for different people depending on cut, pattern and color scheme and et cetera.

For example, in Zuke’s own clothes, he was just...Zuke: late twenty-something year-old chill drummer who liked to read on how pipes worked in his free time and treated everyday like pajama day. In a complete opposite fashion sense, you had treated everyday like it was fashion week. He admired how the way you dressed always left him breathless.

...but you in his clothes… that was a very ...  _ very _ different story. Somehow by just throwing on one of his old raggedy shirts in the morning made him feel like he couldn't breathe in the best way. His mind was always wondering back to the morning he had first watched you pose as you posed in the long wall mirror by the door. Even more so he thinks about the way you had his heart going  _ ‘ba-bump-ba-bump’  _ when you had turned back to look to at him. After that day, he had been convinced you had a gift to make anything look good. 

He liked the way the baggy material hung at your rear, leaving your legs bare. He liked the way it shaped your silhouette and showed off your collar bones, still riddled with love bites from the night before. Furthermore, he liked the fact it was _ his  _ clothes that you were wearing. There was no one else in the vast population of Vinyl City-- or in the world that was getting the chance to wake up to see you had put on their clothes. Not that you had belonged to him, it was just that he had the honor to be in your life like this. (But yeah, maybe in a sexual way that both of you were consenting to, it did show that you did in fact belong to him.) 

He liked seeing the way by you just simply wearing his clothes brought new life to them. So eventually, he just stopped letting you give them back after you got home and threw them into the laundry. Every time you’d try, he’d always say something along the lines of :  _ “Keep it. I like the way it looks on you anyways.” _

Mayday thought it was cute. B2J may have split a tuxedo like a friendship bracelet, but her friend giving his honey his old clothes was like letting them take a piece of him home. Plus she thought you looked better in them too. 

But time wore on, you continued to come over, stay until mid-day, or maybe even another night straight, Zuke would take you home while you were stunning in one of his shirts and maybe a pair of his pants, taking as what he called “true Pajama Day Chic back to Dream Fever” with you. Then he’d come back home with another item in his closet gone, along with you at your apartment up in Dream Fever, now missing you more than he missed his clothes. 

_ “ When people ask you what you’re wearing, just say your boyfriend!” _ he had once said while packing up his backpack for the journey back home. You didn’t want him to leave, and he knew that too. So, he always liked to make you laugh when he was on his way home.

But it was soon that he’d begun to notice that he had been steadily running out of clothes, and while staring at his almost empty closet he realized he was also steadily losing his ability to stay away from you for more than a day without extremely missing you. 

He thought about it more when he was over at your place. You were riding his face on your bed while wearing nothing but the grey shirt he’d left after spending the night at your apartment a week ago. Moving your hips from back and forth, left to right as your eyes were steadily rolling to the back of your head while the pressure of his tongue easing in and out of you, in and out, in and out and back in again was making your toes curl. He circled over your center and your heartbeat quickened and slowed back down. 

The two of you had been together for some time now, perhaps longer than any of his other previous relationships had ever lasted-- though maybe it just felt like it had been longer. Still, it was every week that either he was here at your apartment, or you were with him, Mayday and Ellie in the sewers. Every week, the two of you went exploring every avenue and square with, he would love the moments when he’d snuggle up with you after gigs and radio interviews, waiting in anticipation for moments where you’d sit with him and just listen to what was in his crate of cassette tapes and vinyl records together. 

As one hand was gripping onto your thighs, continuing his rhythm, you were beginning to lose your composure as you started to aimlessly grind onto him, searching for just the right spot where all of the length and thickness of his tongue was inside of you. Another hand was partially gripping at the cotton material of his old shirt. 

He reveled in the moments like this when he was here with you, doing his best to catalog everything from the way your eyes were dreamily half open, the way you smelled like shea butter and strawberries, to the way that you tasted on his tongue. 

Zuke was very much in love with you, way too far gone were his head over his heels in fact. 

He hated coming home without you, he hated watching you leave without him with you, hated not waking up with you in his arms. 

Hated the days he only had text messages and phone calls. 

Zuke loved you, hated being away from you, and had a need for some of his clothes back. What could he do about it?

With a shrill sounding orgasm loud enough to wake up the neighbors, you quickly came in his mouth and fell over to the free side of the bed with your legs now weak, trying to catch your breath while coming down from your high. He slowly wiped the wetness on his mouth onto his arm, licking his lips with what was left and spoke up.

“Come live with me.” Your eyes widened as your chest continued to rise and fall. 

You couldn't pull yourself to ask anything else but “What?” and he turned himself on his side to face you, the look of sweet, tender love that you fell for after the first time that you slept together. 

“I want you to move in with me, __." he declared again. "We’ll spend time talking about it, work out the details, but... I seriously just hate leaving just to go home and I hate it

even more when you have to go too.” 

One time, he’d talked about the idea with Mayday sometime before as just a simple 'what if' scenario during rehearsal. She loved you too, so did Ellie. So she had been thrilled about the idea of having you as another roomie. 

It honestly would take some time to organize the move to a whole new district over for you but you could guarantee Zuke would be there for you for every single box that needed to be packed away.

Besides, your closet space was filling up 95% of his clothes sitting in the back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyah~
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! No Straight Roads has truly just been the game that has been heavily on my mind with it's OST and with the way how I practically fell in love with all the characters. Zuke' character especially just feels very calming to me and I could go on about him and Mayday all day. 
> 
> But any who, I'd love to hear what it was that you had liked best about it because I'm hoping to open up for commissions after putting out some more works for this series along with Kingdom Hearts. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader and the DK spouses for being the first ones to give this a read. <3


End file.
